Crystal
by Aikawa Fuuko
Summary: AU. The heir of the Sakurazuka clan has Gone Within for some mysterious reason. Sumeragi Subaru - the best onmyouji is hired to help him. What will he discover? SS. Previous title: Drowning In Your Dream.
1. Crystalline Tears

**A/N:** My sole purpose in writing this fic: no happiness. Yes, my very first attempt at Angst and Drama. No happiness. I'll try my best to kick anything named 'happiness' out of this fic. (But nooo, Hokuto just has to jump in and ruin everything!! Okay, so Hokuto will be the only one who's allowed to be cheerful in this fic.)

**Warning:** OOC Seishirou (that's why it's an AU!), rape (nothing graphic though), blood, unhappiness…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X or TB or anything like that.

**_~*~ Crystal ~*~_**

**_Chapter 1: Crystalline Tears._**

_Deep inside eyes overflowing with tears_

_The blue moon falls to pieces_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The night was peaceful, and beautiful. The wind rustled gently through trees, scattering the coolness of the night. It'd just rained. The ground was still wet; the delicate flower petals were still damped with crystalline tears from heaven…

He didn't know why, but he always had a feeling that every time it rained, it was like they were tears, not raindrops. Crystal tears… crying in loneliness and unfathomable pains… tears that were soothing but also drowned him in cold and despair… Tears were dripping from the yellow leaves, the dying petals, soaked the forlorn silver moon. It was as if all of them were crying… for the lost souls, for lives of the loners, for the hidden pains, for… him… Or maybe, the one who was crying was him.

Cool tears… washed away all the shields and walls he had built up… washed away all the frozen icy shields surrounding his heart, leaving his bare pains behind, revealing his true self, even though just for a moment… He was glad. Somehow he was glad that just for a moment, he could see himself, not the empty shell he hid in everyday. Rain and tears… freed him… they drowned him in his bottomless world of darkness…

And here teardrops were falling again. He smiled bitterly. Crystalline tears were dripping from his hair; he didn't even notice his shirt was soaked wet now. He didn't feel cold. He never felt cold… because he was always cold. He was cold from inside his heart, his soul. He was always so cold inside that the coldness outside was nothing compared to his own heart. He was always frozen, bound inside bottomless darkness and coldness of his own heart.

_Drip.___

He slightly raised his head. _Tears… Crying again… I feel… I feel… nothing… darkness again…_

Tears were dripping. But this time, he stared at the crystalline teardrops in a fascinating daze, because they were crimson. Crimson crystalline tears… like twinkling ruby, beautiful, mysterious, like… blood.

"Seishirou."

There that chilling bell-like voice again. He smiled unconsciously. The voice of an angel, a beautiful angel… an angel of Death. Sometimes he wondered how a devil could look so beautiful and innocent like her. 

She pushed her long silky black hair backwards absently and gave him back an angelic smile. Black hair on white skin. Beautiful contrast, wasn't it? But the most fascinating thing about her was her amethyst amber eyes. They were so beautiful, yet for some reason, so blank and cold, as if in them was bottomless emptiness. So was her smile. She smiled, but her smile was always empty and cold, yet still so fascinating. Maybe it was because she was so perfectly gorgeous, because she had the beauty of a doll-like angel.

But of course, she was an angel of Death. The last fragment to perfect her mystic portrait was… blood. Blood stained crimson on her hands, dripping crimson tears. Red on white. Now that was perfect.

"You should not be here. It's raining."

He could barely make out what she was saying. The things that were able to register into his mind were 'raining' and something about his unexpected appearance. He didn't care though. His eyes trailed along the dripping blood drops absently. Beautiful. Blood was always something so beautiful to him…

"I just wanted to see you."

A deep hoarse voice spoke. It took him a while to realize that it was his own voice. He wondered since when his voice had become that strange. Or was it his real voice? Broken, empty, and lost, just like his soul.

She smiled again, and as usual, that disturbing smile never reached her eyes. She knew, as well as him, that excuse was only a lie, a blatant lie. She didn't care though. In fact, she almost never cared about anything, except for him. That was why she accepted that lie without question.

She grazed gently towards him, her hair flowing in the cool breeze. Raindrops had soaked wet her kimono, made the silk fabric cling heavily to her small body. It was strange that she still looked so heavenly graceful under the rain after one hour.

One of her blood-stained hands rested on his arm slightly. The first thing came to his mind at that moment was 'cold'. Her hand was cold, the hand that had just taken away the life of another one in the rain few minutes ago. The hand with delicate fingers firmly guided him inside without the slightest hesitation, though her movements were still gentle as always. He didn't need to look back to know that a swirl of sakura petals was forming behind him, covering the dead.

They walked in; neither of the two said anything. Words were unnecessary between them. Her hand absently traveled upwards the buttons of his shirt. She lovingly unbuttoned his shirt while caressing the bare skin the shirt revealed after every button undone, then totally took it off his shoulders. He was silent the whole time.

She eyed the blood prints she had left on his white shirt with a somewhat strange expression, and then looked at him for a while. Muscular chest, tan skin, dark bangs were dripping wet on his handsome feature, beautiful amber eyes gazing at her blankly… Wait, blank eyes? 

She sighed slightly, then gestured him to go and take a shower. So that was why she'd felt something strange about him lately. He's gone Within. Again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Sakura falling… Beautiful…_

_"Do you like sakura?"_

_Mysterious smile… Can't see his face… his eyes…_

_"Sakura are usually white… pure white… like fresh snow…"_

_Emptiness… darkness… coldness… I'm scared… He's… touching me… looking at me… His breath against my skin…_

_"Do you know why these sakura blossoms are pink?"_

_His hands… hot… on my skin…_

_"The sakura feeds on the blood of the corpses buried beneath it."_

_I can feel sadness… pains… despair… why? I can't hear anymore… breaths… heated sensations… skin on skin… weight… I can't… breathe… I am drowning…_

"SUBARU!!"

He jolted up with a start, and had a feeling that he came face to face with a mirror. Except that this mirror turned him into a girl.

"Geez, Subaru! What have you been dreaming about? I had to call you at least ten times!" Sumeragi Hokuto scowled her twin brother in concern. She was really worried. When Subaru was a kid, he had never had this kind of nightmare. This had started only two years ago. He would moan, sometimes scream in his sleep as if being tortured very painfully, and then wake up with a start, bathing in sweat, remembering nothing. She tried to ask him, but he couldn't recall anything from his nightmares. Something definitely had happened, and she was worried.

Subaru was bathed in sweat. His face, no, his whole body flushed for some unknown reason to him, though he was sure that it was somehow related to his dream… However, he couldn't remember what he had dreamed about. 

It was always like that. Sometimes he would wake up from a nightmare with this strange heated feeling, but he could never remember exactly the content of those dreams. The more he tried to remember, the blurrier those images became. But they had never been anything so strong like this time. That was strange…

"…Anyway, you have a job this morning." Subaru looked up at his twin sister, realized in embarrassment that she'd been talking to him the whole time but he hadn't heard a thing. Luckily, before he could ask anything, Hokuto had thrown a fax at him. Ah yeah, work.

Subaru absently scanned through the information as usual in his still sleepy state. But when his eyes reached the name of the client, he abruptly stopped dead and felt very awake. His eyes widened in shock as he read again the name loudly, as if he thought he was still dreaming.

"Sakurazuka Setsuka? Sakurazuka?? Hokuto-chan, what is this?" He looked at his sister with wonder and confusion, hoping that she could somehow explain this impossible situation to him.

Hokuto flopped down next to him on the bed, wearing an unusual solemn expression.

"I don't know. I'm not sure why the Sakurazuka need our help, when they are also very good at onmyoujitsu. In addition, it's also a wonder why grandmother agreed to this. Aren't two clans enemies? And the client can even be the Sakurazukamori who wants to set up a trap! Hmm… why is a Sakurazuka seeking the help of their enemy?" Hokuto frowned, tapping her chin.

"Not everyone with the name Sakurazuka is bad." Subaru unconsciously spoke. Hokuto was startled and turned to him with a questioning look. Subaru blushed under her direct disbelieved gaze and hurriedly continued.

"I mean, grandmother used to say so… In fact, the Sakurazukamori is only one person, right? We can't judge people as bad just because their name is Sakurazuka. They even may not know anything about onmyoujitsu or the rival between two clans. They may be just normal people, and they need help, so I'll help them." Subaru looked down, but his voice was firm.

"If you say so." Hokuto looked at her brother for a while, but then her expression softened. Her brother was really so kind. Her smile immediately widened when a thought struck her.

"So, let me see, which clothes you would wear for this job…" Subaru immediately choked and turned blue in horror. Hokuto's smile was really evil now, and that was not good…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Subaru looked at the big house in front of him, feeling somewhat strange. The house was very beautiful, a mixture of traditional and modern life. It gave him a distinct impression that the owner was absolutely no short of money. But something about it made his spine feel cold. There was a strange aura surrounding the house, giving him the feeling of an ancient sanctuary.

Suddenly the door was opened. Subaru jumped in surprise when he suddenly came face to face with a very beautiful woman. He automatically took a step back, because something about her just screamed 'scary' at him.

She was young, or at least seemed so. She had the innocent beauty of an angel from heaven, but her gaze at him seemed too keen and mature to be a young girl's. Long silky black hair fell like a spring fall upon her delicate shoulders. And her eyes…Amber eyes gazed at him with something he couldn't describe, but despite that, her expression was totally blank, emotionless. She gave him a small smile, but her smile never reached her eyes. 

Subaru felt cold all of sudden. This woman was making his theory about 'innocent normal people' crumble into sand. He swallowed difficultly when she gently invited him in without asking anything.

"Sumeragi Subaru-san, we've been waiting." She nodded her head slightly, still keeping her strange smile at him. Her soft bell-like voice sent chill down his spine. How did she know who he was without asking anything? Subaru reluctantly followed her into the house while recalling what his conversation with Hokuto before he'd left.

_"Be careful, Subaru. You still need to be alert in case anything happens… It's best to be prepared for everything, right?"_

_"Really, Hokuto-chan, I'll be fine. If it was dangerous, grandmother wouldn't let me go, would she? She is the one that's most sensitive about the Sakurazuka problems."_

_"I know, but… just be careful, okay?"_

_"Okay. Thanks, Hokuto-chan."_

Now he was definitely curious to know why grandmother sent him on this job. His instinct told him that this was dangerous. Or at least, this woman was dangerous. He guessed she had to be Sakurazuka Setsuka, the client. He was curious to see the Sakurazuka who was having troubles. His name was Sakurazuka Seishirou – twenty-five years old, according to the fax he'd received. Subaru wondered about the relationship between this woman and that man. Were they siblings? Or… husband and wife?

Setsuka guided him towards a door at the end of the hall and gently opened it. The room was filled with light from the garden outside. Though the cool and fresh winds were flooding the room with faint flowers' fragrance, it still had a feeling of death. 

At the other end of the room was a very large bed, and a man was sitting motionlessly between soft pillows. Subaru assumed that this man was Sakurazuka Seishirou. From this distance, he couldn't see him very clearly.

"Sakurazuka-san, please go outside." Subaru said gently to Setsuka. He thought that she would protest, but the woman just smiled slightly and nodded, then stepped out of the room. He heard a soft click as the door was closed behind him, then he started walking towards the bed. 

Subaru did his best to suppress a gasp when he approached the older man. His first impression of Sakurazuka Seishirou was that the older man was devastatingly handsome. His hair was silky soft, dark bangs fell carelessly in front of his eyes. His half-opened beautiful amber eyes were gazing blankly into the space. 

Subaru noticed that he was pale and seemed very tired, despite his motionless state. He wondered what had put a gorgeous person like this into so much suffering that he decided to hide himself Within. The older man looked like an angel from heaven, a true angel, unlike Setsuka… He seemed familiar somehow. Subaru felt as if they'd met long ago…

The green-eyed onmyouji suddenly snapped out of it. He swallowed hastily and gingerly sat down next to the bed. He had to concentrate on his work. Subaru leaned closer to the man's handsome face and began to chant… going deeper into the soul of this familiar angel…

~*~*~*~*~*~ _End Chapter 1_ ~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** What a depressing Seishirou… A new challenge, I can say.

So Subaru is a normal sixteen-year-old onmyouji in this fic, like he is in Tokyo Babylon. Seishirou is still twenty-five. Setsuka hasn't died. Ah, in case you haven't guessed, she's still the Sakurazukamori. I wonder if I should add Kamui into this… Maybe not, Fuuma is enough. Yeah, Fuuma is in the next chapter.

So, what will Subaru discover when he goes within Seishirou's mind? How will the older man react to him? Wait for it till the next chapter! 


	2. Crystalline Storm

**A/N: **Hey, a new chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated anything for a long time, but you know school stuff…Thanks to my reviewers:

**Tenshiamanda****: **Oh…what did you expect then? And Fuuma's here!! ^__^

**Angel of Tears: **Umm…Subaru is going to be happy, I assure you!

**SavvySiberian****: **Ha, Seishirou angsts for a change! Yeah, that's cool…

And thanks to all the people who read but didn't review too!! ^__^

Special thanks to Kal Kally – who helped me to beta this! *sends Kally-chan a million roses* (Urgh…I sound like Muraki of Yami no Matsuei…)

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP, people.

****

****

****

**_~*~ Crystal ~*~_**

****

**_ Chapter 2: Crystalline Storm._**

_Without a sound_

_The brilliant world vanishes in darkness _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakurazuka Setsuka smiled slightly when she heard chanting words coming from inside the room. She felt the Sumeragi's spiritual power growing stronger and stronger to an unbelievable level for such a young one like him. Yes, she had to admit that she was a bit surprised and amused to know that the current Sumeragi Clan Head was this innocent young teen.

Truthfully, she had known that he was only sixteen, but she had expected him to be more of a solemn duty-bound teen, rather than an innocent and fragile-looking boy like this. But that would be easier for her, wouldn't it? He seemed too polite to ask anything else about his clients. 

Setsuka moved down the hallway, still keeping her strange smile. She was pretty satisfied. She knew a call for help from a Sakurazuka would really surprise the Sumeragi. She was in a lack of entertainment, and this would definitely be very amusing to play. 

Just how convenient that her son had decided to fall into his own little world again. It would be so easy for Setsuka to wake him up with a simple spell after a few days, but she was bored, and the amusing idea about the Sumeragi Clan Head coming to help the future Sakurazukamori had come suddenly. She knew the young teen had definitely had the biggest shock of his life when he'd received the job this morning.

Setsuka's blood-red lips curled up into a smirk. She gracefully walked into the kitchen to prepare tea. She was supposed to be a polite host who wanted help from the strongest white onmyouji of Japan anyway. In addition, it wouldn't hurt if she wanted to invite the young teen for a small cup of tea and talk to him for a while after he helped her son, would it? Just imagine how the seemingly shy boy would react… Setsuka smirked again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Crash.___

Sumeragi Subaru jerked back instinctively. A very tall column of ice, or maybe crystal, had just crashed down right in front of him. He would have been dead already if it hadn't been for his daily training and many years of experience in dealing with angry ghosts or souls. From the moment he stepped into the man's soul, hundreds of crystalline walls and columns had been crashing down on him, sending shattered pieces of crystal rushing around.

_Whoosh._

Subaru turned swiftly to dodge a large shard of crystal flying straight towards him, but the sharp edge had managed to cut his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood trailing down his face. He paid no attention to it, just concentrating on how to find a way in safely, without getting too many injuries. 

He really hadn't expected the man's barrier to be this strong. Unbelievable strong resistance indeed. He was sure that this man knew something about magic. Then again, he was a Sakurazuka…

_Crash.___

Subaru pushed away all the thinking. Now was not the time for that. He had to somehow find a way in first. Subaru pulled out a stack of ofuda and started chanting. He began to glow a very strange sort of light. The ofuda were also glowing faintly. Suddenly, they rushed towards the falling crystalline columns. When they impacted, the columns immediately stopped on their tracks. 

Subaru gladly rushed through the field of ice. He had to be fast, because his magic could only keep them frozen in a few minutes. They were very strong magic…

He landed softly upon the surface of a dark lake. True, there was water beneath him, but surprisingly enough, he could walk upon them. He looked at the vast dimension around him in amazement. The lake was huge and perfectly tranquil. It was like he was walking upon a vast mirror, he could even see his reflection. 

Subaru walked softly, almost glided upon the fragile surface. This place gave him very strange feelings. He felt as if he was walking in some kind of heaven…Emerald eyes looked up to find a thin crystalline wall standing right in front of them. It was made of crystal, he was sure. In this unfathomed darkness, it was like invisible. He didn't even see it, he just felt it. 

Subaru hesitantly placed his hands on its surface. The coldness seeped into his body, made him shiver. He could see past this thin, almost invisible wall. He realized this wall was the border between the lake and the land, and also the final barrier to the man's hiding place. Over there, on the lawn, was a very big sakura tree, and under it was someone half crouching, half lying.

He couldn't see the man clearly, but somehow he felt himself drawn to this stranger. Unconsciously, he pushed at the cold wall slightly. It melted slowly under his touch. If he had not been too preoccupied with the sight in front of him, he would have been surprised. However, Subaru just dazedly walked through the melted wall, his eyes never leaving the sight that greeted him.

Subaru walked slowly on the wet grass. When he reached the tree, he unconsciously kneeled down and stared at the man. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, with his eyes closed and rhythmic breathing. In fact, he looked a lot better than he was in real life. The man seemed truly in peace.

But he still looked so handsome, Subaru mused. Sakura petals gently drifted in the soft breeze, landing delicately upon his dark hair. Without thinking, Subaru reached out to brush it away. His hand stayed hesitantly upon the cool silky locks of dark hair, enjoying the softness…

"It's not very polite to intrude someone's personal place without an actual reason, you know."

Subaru abruptly jerked his hand back. The owner of that cold and empty voice was looking at him accusingly. The young onmyouji shifted uncomfortably, holding his breath under the gaze those gorgeous amber eyes were giving him. So the man was not asleep like he had thought. Subaru blushed, suddenly feeling ashamed with his actions earlier.

The way this handsome man was looking at him did not help the situation. He looked at Subaru with a very strange expression, almost surprised and suspicious. Subaru shifted nervously while the man's eyes scanned him from head to toe, and then looked straight into his eyes.

"Who are you?" The gaze was piercing and the voice was harsh, though it was almost a whisper.

"I am Sumeragi Subaru. Sakurazuka Setsuka-san invited me to…help you." Subaru answered hesitantly. He was really taken back by this man's consciousness. Normally, when someone went Within, they always revealed their true self within them. And since they usually had a very frightening reason to go Within, none of them had the kind of calmness and coldness like this man. That was a bit unnerving, since Subaru was not sure what to say to this unfriendly person.

"Sumeragi…?" 

Subaru swore he saw the man's eyes widen in a fraction of second. But then the cold, emotionless mask took over again. The onmyouji shivered, because it reminded him of Setsuka's mask.

"Setsuka…" The man frowned slightly, contemplating the information. "Is this some kind of joke?" He looked at Subaru accusingly again. The young teen swallowed hard. He really didn't know what to say. This was so confusing. An incredibly calm and cold person like this was not supposed to be frightened enough to go Within. The spiritual power he'd sensed from Setsuka was strong enough to pull this man out, so why didn't she do it? He really didn't know how to help these people. There was definitely something not normal about this…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

He stood in front of the wall, staring at it. On the other side was the garden that leaded into that person's bedroom. Should he climb in or go in by the front door? If he tried to go in by the front door… of course that woman wouldn't let him in. If he climbed in, he would have a chance to meet that person, but it also meant he would accepted the risk of being caught by that woman, and god knows what would happen this time.

However… he was truly worried for that person. It had been for over one week they hadn't met. And that woman wouldn't let him know anything. She didn't like him, he knew it. She was too possessive to let her precious person go out with anyone beside her.

He sighed. He needed to meet that person to make sure that everything was all right (though he was sure that nothing was all right). Decision made, he jumped up.

Climbing in was not anything difficult to him. He had done it many times before to go in and meet that person. He knew clearly every small detail of this garden to go in without being caught. Though now he needed to be more careful, because that woman had started to suspect.

Last night it had rained. The grass was still wet and water was still dripping from leaves and flowers in the garden. His eyes trailed along the camellia trees. Red camellias were blooming brightly, though it was not the season for them. Then again, this was the garden of _her_, the only place where camellia and sakura blossomed all year. Speaking of which…Fuuma glanced disgustedly at the old _sakura__ tree_. It was at its most gorgeous beauty, which confirmed him that it had had a very good meal last night.

He silently walked past the largest bush. Behind it was the large door into the bedroom. Suddenly, he stopped dead on his track. The door was opened. The person he was looking for was lying on the bed, which confirmed his biggest fear. But, he was not alone. There was a young teen that he had never seen before, lying on top of that person. Just what the hell did that mean?

"Monou Fuuma-san, I believe intruding someone's personal place is not a very suitable action for a polite young man like you."

He swirled around in shock and desperateness. That sweet but cold voice he knew too well.

"Sakurazuka-san." 

Sakurazuka Setsuka was standing right behind him, looking at him dangerously. Her beautiful amber eyes were like piercing at him, though she was smiling slightly. She always smiled that disturbing empty and cold smile. Now that smile was predatory, like a hunter's when he finally caught the one who tried to snatch his prey from him.

He cursed himself for his ill luck today. When he went in, he had contemplated the chance of Setsuka _Seeing_ this and not _Seeing _this. In the end, he'd accepted the risk, and now was the result. Sometimes he hated the Gifted people, especially the precognitive ones like Setsuka.

_~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** Ooh, a cliff-hanger!! Don't kill me…I know it's short, but I really don't have much time. And about Setsuka being a precognitive…*snickers* I guess I've been reading too many Weiss Kreuz fics…


	3. Crystalline Eyes

**A/N:** It's late and I've finally finished chapter 3 of this. *sweatdrops* Eh, I've run out of things to say, so… sorry for the long wait and thanks to my reviewers _littlefreeze and __Angry Angel. You guys make my day. *smiles* Ah yes, to all of you who celebrate the Lunar New Year: Happy New Year! They say it's lucky to write something on the first day of the year, so enjoy yourself, ne?_

Thanks to Kal Kally – my beloved beta reader. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP.

****

**_~*~ Crystal ~*~_**

**_Chapter 3: Crystalline Eyes._**

_Running around in the dark during the countdown_

_A new time will arrive, now…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Sakurazukamori were always known as ruthless hunters. They didn't only hunt, but was also possessed. Once they set  their eyes on a prey, they claimed it as their own and would never let anyone else near it. The prey was theirs, all alone. Possessive, weren't they? Sakurazuka Setsuka was no exception.

The beautiful woman who was the twelfth Sakurazukamori was one of those strangely possessive and obsessive people. Like any other Sakurazukamori, she had chosen her one and most special prey – the most important possession of a Sakura Guardian. She had chosen her own son. Not simply a prey to kill, he was more like a toy, something to play with, to manipulate, to fight against. The only prey that could fight back. Though those attempts were all futile, they were her only source of entertainment.

Getting that prey snatched away was not something Setsuka appreciated. And the person who was trying to do so was obviously annoying the hell out of her, a certain person named Monou Fuuma. If it had been anyone else, she would have fed him to the Tree immediately without a second thought. However, unfortunately, that person was Monou Fuuma…

She had seen it coming, really she had. Someday, a stranger would come and snatch Seishirou away from her. But she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. The way that arrogant teenager just barged in and captured Seishirou's attention annoyed her. He was an unnerving guy. She could never know what he would in the next instant. Even her Gift couldn't help her much, because his inner power dampened hers whenever he was around, and Setsuka's pre-cognitive ability was not that strong. Being the powerful and fearless Sakurazukamori, she didn't really need to see much of the future since she would kill those preys all anyway, but now…

Regarding the determined-looking teenager in front of her with a piercing cold gaze, Setsuka smiled slightly. He dared to intrude into her house, regardless of her previous warnings. And to get past all those spells she had cast around the house… Her sickly sweet smile turned a little colder. She would definitely not underestimate the young man. He had strong and dangerous potentials that were yet to show. However, she was still sure that she was able to kill him… but, it would be fun to play around a little bit more…

"So, Monou-san, are you coming in or not?" The young man's eyes darkened at the invitation, or rather, the challenge.

Well, at least she was able to keep her calm and politeness this time. As for the last time they had met… things hadn't gone so well between them. At that time, it had taken a lot of her will power as a cold killer to keep herself from losing control and shredding Fuuma into pieces for the Tree's meal. But she knew that wouldn't do Seishirou any good, despite how much she hated to admit it.

The young man known as Monou Fuuma fixed his gaze on Setsuka levelly. He would not back down this time for sure. He had had enough of this woman, and the sight of his friend inside just angered him more.

"Yes, I would like to." A typical smirk was playing on his face. Two could play this game.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Sumeragi Subaru shivered slightly. For some reasons, this place was so cold. It sent chills down his spine. But still… that emotionless gaze the other man was giving him was even colder… He could not understand what was going on, or what he should do now. This place was nearly empty. There were no dreams, no nightmares, no memories to help him to understand this man here. All was empty, except for the crystal shards… and this tree.

The old sakura tree was in full bloom… gentle and gorgeous even in the void darkness of the place. Subaru guessed he shouldn't be surprised that the tree was this beautiful in full bloom, because this was the man's soul's creation… or so he thought. But it looked familiar somehow… He had surely seen it somewhere… No, truthfully, it _felt familiar. It had familiar spiritual energy, familiar shape, familiar feelings… That enchanting sensation… which made him feel sleepy… a little bit…_

"Whoever you are, you must get out at once." The cold voice hit him like a rock. Subaru snapped up, staring at the blank face of the other man. _What was that…?_ He had felt sleepy and tired, and something was nagging at his sense, something was not right about this… He shouldn't be feeling this way… There was definitely something wrong about this place… something… Then realization suddenly struck him.

This place was sucking his spiritual energy. He could feel the growing energy from the mysterious old tree. That was why he felt so sleepy. But… how could a person's inner mind suck energy? Unless… this place was something more than that…

"You know, I asked you to leave." The cold voice harshly snapped him out of his musing again. It was still void of emotions like its owner's face, but Subaru caught a hint of annoyance. His shy and polite self immediately sprang up, urging him to apologize endlessly and do as he was told, but Subaru had stopped himself in time. His job could not be left unfinished.

"I am sorry, Sakurazuka-san, but I have promised to your… family that I would bring you back. I cannot leave yet." Subaru said quietly, waiting for the man's reaction. Surely it would be a fierce one. But he really hoped that somehow he could be able to persuade the man to come back…

Sakurazuka Seishioru raised an eyebrow. That definitely caught his attention, not because this seemingly shy boy decided to oppose him, but because of the unbelievable irony of one word in it. 

"_Family_".

He tried hard to suppress a snort.

"_Family_"?

Was the boy referring to Setsuka? Of course… After all, Setsuka was his only family, wasn't she?

"_Family_".

But still… what a strange concept it sounded to him… Maybe someday he should try to look up the meaning of the word "family" in the dictionary or something, for thinking of Setsuka as his "family" was definitely amusing, even though that was the truth.

"Don't complain that I didn't warn you not to stay… but if you insist…" His voice softened into his sensual tone, a ghostly smirk formed on his lips. "So, tell me, why do I have to come back just because of a promise _you_ made to someone else?" Seishirou hadn't expected to have a guest in this personal place of his, but in the end, the guest didn't turn out to be a bad thing at all. Moreover, this guest was Sumeragi Subaru, and a cute boy nonetheless. Maybe he would have a little fun with this…

If Subaru had felt relieved when the other man's voice had softened and he'd even smiled, then the boy was definitely troubled now. He was not sure how to answer the question. Sakurazuka Seishirou was one with words. Finally, Subaru had to settle with continuing his persuasion.

"Sakurazuka-san, I… really want to help you. If you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you out. It's not good staying in a place like this. Everyone will worry for you."

Subaru's heart fluttered nervously as the other man was silent, staring intensely at him. _Did I succeed?_ The dry laughter totally caught him off guard. It was short, but frightening and chilling nonetheless. It echoed in the void darkness like laughter of a devil born from this darkness… Seishirou's amber eyes flashed dangerously sparks of a killer's instinct. Subaru didn't have the time to process the sight or react as numerous long branches from the sakura tree suddenly slashed out at him.

The tree was glowing strongly a strange sort of crimson light… like fire… like blood… The long branches entwined their grasp lovingly but deadly on Subaru, jerking him upwards from the ground. The rough surface of the branches torn at his clothes and clawed at his soft skin, sending searing waves of pain shot through his entire body, straight to his head to cause a dizzy headache. A wave of nausea washed over him. His mind felt numb.

Blood almost immediately oozed from the cuts and scratches. The beautiful dark shade of crimson liquid quickly tainted his tattered clothes and was smeared all over his skin by those rough sakura branches. These branches were not only digging deeper into his skin, but also sucking his energy through the blood. His body slowly became numb. Maybe no one had ever thought that a beautiful tree like this could be so deadly... as it enclosed its glowing bloody 'arms' around its prey's neck. Subaru could not do anything, could not move an inch...

Seishirou rose to his feet with graceful movements that reminded him of Setsuka's, a dangerous smirk playing on the man's face. The heavenly but cold blank mask was gone, left was only the playful cruel smirk of the powerful devil of darkness. Everything changed fast. In this place, Sakurazuka Seishirou controlled everything, and Subaru was in huge disadvantage.

Seishirou slowly approached the captured onmyouji, eyeing his beautiful prey. He rarely _hunted_, but this prey was worth it. The boy awakened the killing instinct inside of him, making his blood boil with a strangely intense temperature for some unknown reasons... those gorgeous emerald eyes cutting into his soul... He couldn't control himself, couldn't keep himself from the urge to tear this heavenly innocent beauty into shreds of death... As if there was an unknown force pulling him towards this...

He looked at the sight in front of him. It was simply breath-taking, gorgeous... There stood the Tree of death, smearing with blood and the smell of dead sakura; enclosed in its tight and possessive grasp of deadly branches was a beautifully innocent angel from Heaven... An angel from Heaven in the deepest pit of Hell... with blood... That was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, since that time...

Unconsciously, his hands trailed lovingly along the rough branches, upwards to Subaru's arms, then face… Everything was so soft, so beautiful, so innocent, so pure... those eyes... burning into him... That lithe body couldn't help but shuddered and trembled under his cold touch... making him want to grab it and tear it apart... hearing the boy's sweetly desperate scream... Was it the searing pain that made it a bit hard for the boy to breathe or something else, he wasn't sure…

"What's wrong? Didn't you say that you wanted to _help me?" Seishirou's hand bringing Subaru's face nearer to his, so that his deep husky voice whispered into the boy's ear. Strange sensations ran down Subaru's spine and his words choke in his throat. Familiar images flashed through his mind. Familiar sensations were running all over his body... burning him..._

_It was like this... the branches held me down…_

"You know what…" Seishirou suddenly grabbed a handful of the boy's hair. "This place _is_ good to stay in." Blood was seeping from the scratches and cuts the branches were causing to Subaru. He bit back the burning pain and concentrated on the man's words.

"After all, it's all pain, betrayal and death out there… all the devils… This place is peaceful, calm, beautiful, don't you think so? Safe in the darkness…" He could felt the older man's breath so near to his face... "Because I'm a creature of darkness, I should stay here… And don't worry, no one will worry for me. No one knows my existence, no one cares, so they wouldn't worry… I'm better off in my own world… It's good to stay here." Seishirou hissed into the younger man's ears, while the branches tightened their grasp on him, cutting him deeper as the blood dripped down.

Subaru grimaced as another wave of pain shot through. His vision was blurring… 

_His eyes were so forlorn… looking at me… pain and anger… hurt…_

_"I am a creature of darkness…"_

_"You'd better be more careful… this world is full of evils…"_

_"I'm better off in my own world, don't you think?"_

_"No one knows my existence…"_

_"I won't kill you…"_

_"No one cares…"_

"I do…" A painful whisper escaped his parted lips. He could not see clearly anymore... His mind was in chaos... numb by that burning pain... Subaru managed to look straight into the other man's beautiful amber eyes. Seishirou abruptly jerked up, staring at emerald eyes in front of him.

"What?"

"I do care… I would worry if you were hurt… I do care for you…" He didn't know what he was saying or why he was saying those words anymore… His mind was not thinking straight… A genuine smile unconsciously found its way to his face. 

"I do…" 

Seishirou stared at him in shock, speechless.

_Why do I care for you? Why? Why are you so familiar? We have met, haven't we? I promised… that time… I also promised you…_

A bright light suddenly erupted around the two. Seishirou jerked back, feeling a strong force pulling him out… 

_Why…?_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Fuuma was only about to step past Setsuka when he felt it. Bright light blinded his vision; a strangely strong force hit him full-blown, making him stumble slightly, head spinning. He was vaguely aware of Setsuka abruptly turning around and running towards Seishirou, her face paled slightly. So she had felt it too… but, what was that?

"Seishirou?"

As his vision was back to normal and everything was steady in his eyes again, Fuuma looked up. His friend had woken up.

Seishirou didn't need to look to know that he was back in his room. He didn't know how though… Seishirou settled to staring at the gasping boy in front of him. _He pulled me out_. But… just what had he been saying…? What did all that mean?

Fuuma frowned as Seishirou's gaze was transfixed on the boy on top of him. It was like he only saw the boy, Setsuka was completely ignored. Everything else was completely ignored. Something had definitely happened… Then a thought suddenly struck him, making his heart beat faster.__

_What if… this boy is the One to help Seishirou?_

_~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** Oi, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter by the day. o_O;; Sorry, that's because I still have some other fics to update… Ah, try listening to Evanescence while writing fanfics. It helps a lot, you know.


End file.
